fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial
The Tutorial is a basic campaign tutorial of F.E.A.R. Online. Unlike the rest of the campaigns and game modes, this is the only single player campaign to be present in the game, and helps introduce the player to how to play the game. It also introduces the characters, who have escaped from the forces of Armacham after being experimented on. Walkthrough Phase 1 after the cinematic, go outside of the operating room and pick up the combat knife on top of the box, next to the ammo box. Press E to pick up the knife. Go to the other side of them room and open the door. Walk through the short corridor and you will then find yourself at the bottom of a foot of staircases and an enemy who has his back from you. Walk towards him and perform a sneak attack (key F). On the top of the stairs, go left to an operating table with the dead body. Pick up the Intel on the right hand side of the bench. You can examine the intel by pressing "J". Head to the other side of the room and open the automatic sliding double doors. After the illusion, head forward to the glass sliding door. Go to the receptionist cubbyhole and grab another Intel item. jump up on the cubby hole desk and crouch down to enter the receptionist area. Go to the bed thing that is blocking the glass door next to the cubby hole, and when the prompt says so, press E to move the bed out of the way in order to continue on. head to the end of the corridor where you will find a weapon you can pick up (located on the lounge and as indicated.) After grabbing the pistol, head through the other corridor until you reach the door with a blazing siren light overhead, turn right. Expect an ambush of light ATC Black Ops soldiers. Luckily, slow-mo will automcatically kick in during the fight, making it easier to take them down. break through the window towards another room, and grab the medkit (if you're health is not topped up.) Head over to the other side of the narrow corridor and you will see an open vent. and a pile of opjects to help you reach up to it. Crouch down and enter the vent. Be aware of the abomination that will approach from around the corner, but the Slowmo will kick in and help you out. Jump down into the room and grab the Patten PK470 Assault Rifle. Phase 2 Open the door and go to the other sie of the morgue towards the elevator and press the button. Go inside and press the button inside. The elevator will then open out to a different level, get the grenades on the couch and go through the corridor next to the couch. Stop near the window, because there are a few ATC there. You can use the grenade to launch it through the interior window. You can't enter through the window, so go open the door to the right. Upon entering the room, eliminate the lone light soldier. A explosion will occur and a heavy trooper will emerge from the hole. Go through the hole and turn right. You will find a couple of shotguns, which you can swap your weapons with. Go through the small zigzag corridor and move through the long corridor afterwards. Stop near the end and turn the valve on the right to gewt rid of the flames blocking the door. You have to hold E until the fire is out. you will then enter a flight of stairs, an ATC ops will be present, and one would try to run up the stairs. The door above would open up to reveal an ATC light soldier, with an additional one in the room. Head to the top of the stairs and grab the medkit on the shelf that is blocking the rest of the staircase. head into the door on that floor. Enter thr room and open the door on the right. Head up the stairs to finally go outside, where you will see some sniper rifles that you can use up ahead. These weapons would be particularly useful. Carefully go through the right junction, for there will be snipers hidden in the emeergency entrances. use the sniper rifle to zoom in on the snipers before they get the chance to shoot you. The slow mo would also kick in to help. There are at least 4 of those ATC light soldiers. head to the right and up the stairs towards the man and watch the ending cinematic. [[Category:F.E.A.R. Online intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Online walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs